Technologies for remotely monitoring or remotely controlling one or more target devices using one remote controller are proposed (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a user interface of an illumination system. When an icon associated with a certain light source is dragged into a target region on a screen and moved toward the center of the target region, the intensity of light from the corresponding light source is increased.
However, Patent Documents 1 described above needs a further improvement.